The majority of the effort continues to be participation in cooperative human clinical chemotherapy trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group which have been done in 3 different phases although Phase I work has decreased sharply: Phase I studies - toxicity evaluation of new agents, schedules, or new combinations of drugs. Phase II studies - application of a defined program in a series of patients with a given disease or tumor category to determine overall effect of the agent(s). Phase III studies - randomized comparisons of 2 or more treatment plans or modalities in patients with advanced disease. Because of a shift in emphasis within the group toward solid tumor therapy, and with the addition of radiotherapists, surgeons and immunotherapists to the staff of medical oncologists, there has been an increase in adjuvant therapy studies following cancer surgery and implementation of multi-modality programs for advanced disease. Immunomanipulation techniques are being used in acute leukemia, and early stage melanoma and soft tissue sarcoma, with plans in other disease categories as well. Ancillary and pilot studies are in progress: 1) basic investigation to elucidate mechanism of action treatment; 2) preliminary analysis of an agent in previously untreated disease; 3) consideration of improved methods evaluating results, classifying disease and assisting in diagnosis. The faculty intends to continue its efforts in the training of pre and postdoctoral students in the concepts of oncology while emphasizing throughout the institution thorough planning, careful review and statistically sound evaluation of results.